


Travel Anxiety

by future_fishy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, unimaginative title i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: “What’s the matter, lyubov moya?”“Just nervous about tomorrow…” Yuuri mumbled, “I get pretty bad travel anxiety.”





	

Viktor found the door to the ice rink unlocked. He wasn’t surprised: when Yuuri’s mother had told him that the younger man had gone for a walk, there was only really one place he would go. The bag with Yuuri’s skates was gone from its usual spot on top of the shoe rack in the entryway. The automatic lights flickered on as Viktor made his way through the foyer and changing rooms into the rink itself, and sure enough, Yuuri’s clothes had been folded up on one of the benches, and the scrape of blades against ice echoed off the walls. Viktor stepped up to the wall of the rink just as Yuuri was attempting a quad, which in hindsight was a mistake on Viktor’s part. Yuuri spotted Viktor mid-turn and fell to the ice with a painful sounding thud before sliding and crashing into the wall. Not ideal, considering they were flying to China the next day.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Viktor called, cupping his hands around his mouth so his voice would carry.

Fortunately, Yuuri got up and didn’t seem injured as he skated over and fell into Viktor’s outstretched arms. The older man pulled him into a hug before drawing back so he could look Yuuri in the eyes, hands settled at Yuuri’s hips.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Viktor began, having to crane his neck upwards due to the added hight of Yuuri’s skates, “Did you hit your head?”

“I managed to put my arms out just in time. I didn’t hurt myself.” Yuuri replied, voice noticeably quieter than usual.

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hips, “Good. No more slamming your face into rink walls.”

Yuuri only hummed in response. He seemed distant, and Viktor could see the tension in his shoulders. He pulled Yuuri into a hug again, this time resting his chin on the skater’s shoulder with a hand on the back of Yuuri’s neck.

“What’s the matter, lyubov moya?”

“Just nervous about tomorrow…” Yuuri mumbled, “I get pretty bad travel anxiety.”

Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, “Anything I can do to help?”

Viktor, as much as he wished he could, knew that he couldn’t just magically make Yuuri’s anxiety go away, but if there was anything he could do to lessen it even a little…

“Um, could you go through everything with me? Like when we need to be at the airport and stuff?” The slightly surprised tone in Yuuri’s voice confirmed what Viktor already knew: that Yuuri was used to people telling him to get over it rather than actually tying to be helpful.

“Of course,” Viktor’s tone was warm and assuring, “I’ll walk you through everything when we get home, then we can have a bath and get to bed. How does that sound?”

“Good.” Yuuri replied, then blushed as he continued, “Um, by ‘get to bed’ do you mean _together_?”

Viktor laughed softly, “If you want to.”

Viktor pushed himself up on his tip toes and kissed Yuuri softly. Arms tightened around Viktor’s back, and in seconds Yuuri was sighing into his boyfriend/coach’s mouth. Viktor’s lips were so soft against his, his hands so warm where they’d moved to cup Yuuri’s face.

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered, mere millimetres away from Yuuri’s mouth.

“I love you too, Viktor.”

The older man smiled before giving Yuuri one last squeeze and handing him his blade guards, “Now hurry up and get changed. Can’t have my little katsudon being tired for tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> lyubov moya - my love (according to the internet, anyway. If this is inaccurate, please tell me.)
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com) and join me in yoi hell


End file.
